


Nub Rubs

by StrixDaddy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Rubs, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise, Prosthesis, Romantic Fluff, Sad Mirage | Elliott Witt, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrixDaddy/pseuds/StrixDaddy
Summary: Lil bit of quarantine love for our boys.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Nub Rubs

Elliot Witt had always enjoyed competing in the games, but who was he to argue at the mention of a holiday that no one was sure would end anytime soon? He needed this time; he’d never properly gotten over his mother’s death that had occurred almost an entire year ago. 

I guess he wasn’t exactly allowed too, a two-week break being the only comfort he got out of the situation. Elliot would never recover that quickly, anyone would know that his mother was practically the only family he’d been left with after the war. 

It was enough time to see a therapist, tell them his despite situation and be hooked up on anti-depressants by the time he returned. It hadn’t been ideal, but he could say it at least took the edge off his pain. 

“Hey, you left these on the table.” A familiar voice murmured, reaching over to my side to drop two pink pills into my cupped hands. “You need any water with those or-

I cocked an eyebrow, giving the younger Spanish man a small smirk. “You think that I, an apex legend who’s stared death in the face way too many time to be comfortable…needs water to swallow a couple of pills?” 

He gave out a choked giggle, shrugging slightly before crawling up to my side; tracing small shapes into my clothed chest. “Heh, personal preference I guess.” 

I shook my head, a grin beginning to tug on my slightly chapped lips. “You know before I got to know you…you kinda scared me.”

That devilish smile settled on the male’s scarred face that I’d fallen for, beginning to feel a longing ache settle in the pit of my stomach. “Really amigo, the legend himself Mirage; scared of lil old me?” 

“What can I say? It’s kinda imitating seeing a tiny fast guy, high on adrenaline run at you.” I reply, beginning to chuckle. “Didn’t stop me from finding you cute though, despite not knowing what you looked like.” 

Octavio rested his head on his arms, lying against my frame with his green eyes closed. “Well, can’t imagine your disappointment when I finally trusted you enough to show you.”

“Hey,” I muttered, my tone laced with slight anger. “I don’t like it when you talk like that. You’ve got a cute face and you know it.” 

He stuck his tongue out, crossing his eyes. Reaching upwards, I carefully placed my hands to rest on the male's cheeks; feeling my heart flutter as he nuzzled against my palms. 

“How are you coping with all of this baby, surely can’t be easy for you,” I mumble softly, watching as Octane dropped his gaze; picking at his nails as I stared down into my chest.   
He sighed, beginning to twitch; he usually did when conversations involved how he was feeling. “…Nothing you need to worry about Elliot-

“Tav? You know that’s not how it works.”  
-  
“What’s taking you so long?” I say, raising my voice enough for the junkie to hear me from the other room. “You’re being a tease!”

Octavio ran in with his arms behind his back, diving onto the bed; almost smothering me in the process. Crawling over the top of me, he began attacking my neck with small kisses and nips, causing me to quietly gasp several times. 

“Let me look after you, old man.” He whispered his voice raspy as smirked down at me. I leaned back on my arms suddenly pushing the smaller man beneath me before pinning his hands back. 

“Don’t think that’s what the doctor said? “I reply darkly, resisting his attempt to free himself beneath my larger frame. “I seem to remember him saying ‘don’t abuse using your prosthetics’…. Or am I wrong?”

A deep blush began to creep along his face, along with something else further down. “Y-You know me? I prefer to be in control-

I tilted my head slightly, my grin beginning to falter at the look that formed across his face. “What’s the matter?” I mumble, realising the harsh grip on his triceps. 

He shook his head, rubbing carefully at the marks that formed there. 

Dread began to form in the pit of my stomach, sitting back up; curling my legs up underneath me. “I haven’t hurt you, have I?” 

“Course you haven’t!” He stated with an added chuckle. “I j-just- 

“Don’t like taking off your legs?” 

Octavio nodded with a sigh, “I feel weak without them, and the phantom pains…they hurt El.” 

I opened up my arms, allowing the daredevil to fall into my embrace. “I’ve ruined the mood now huh?” I mutter, stroking back his slightly matted hair as peppered his face with the smallest kisses. 

“Little bit.”

I sighed, trailing my hands down to where his prosthetics sat. He twitched, clearly uncomfortable from the slight touches. “I know you might not like this, but can I touch you here? I wanna see if I can help you out a little.” 

He shrugged reluctantly, biting at his lip as his gaze followed my hands. “I can stop if you want me to baby-

“N-No… It doesn’t feel bad, just strange.” 

I nodded quickly; allowing Octane to lean back against the headboard as I gently began to remove his metal legs. Glancing up at him I noticed his eyes were pinned to the ceiling, almost as if he was afraid of what was left of them. 

“I’m not gonna be the best at this so I apologize in advance, have we got any cream for your little stubs?” I say quietly, a smile beginning to tug at my lips.

“Lube you mean?” He replies, his Spanish accent laced with a giggle as he shook his head. 

I sigh, reaching to open the drawer beside out bed; pulling back as I placed the tube on Octanes toned abs. "Oh, I remember this stuff, Elliot. Strawberries, really?"

“Hey, it smells nice!” I whine, pretending to be mad at him. “Tastes good too-

“Shut up before you make me sick,” Octavio states, shaking his head as he stifles a giggle.

I tilt my head to the side, I liked it when he smiled; it suited him. I didn’t waste any time, carefully beginning to rub circles into his scarred, sensitive skin.  
He winced several times but encouraged me to keep going. I sighed, Octanes joints were severely bruised and irritated; clear signs that he’d been wearing his prosthetics for far too long. 

“Babe, this looks painful,” I say quietly, sitting up quickly to plant one quick kiss to his cheek.

“Nah amigo, got used to it after a while-

“Doesn’t make it any better Tavi, it might be hard for you to understand but I care about your health. Tell you what; I’d rub your stubs every night if it meant it helped the pain in any way?” 

The male giggled from beneath me, pulling me forward by the shirt to press a kiss to my lips. “I’d appreciate that El I really would, but you don’t need to… like really there are far better things to do compadre; especially considering you’re meant to be taking a break from things, focus on yourself for once in your life.” 

I cocked an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

“And don’t hit me with the ‘but Mirage does take care of himself’. I don’t want to hear about Mirage for the entire time we’re stuck here okay?”

“B-But-

“What?” Octavio states; sitting up, giving me that concerned look with those piercing eyes. “El, what did I say wrong?” 

I sat there with my head in my hands, beginning to sniffle; letting out an exaggerated sob. My heart fluttered as he rubbed at my shoulders, placing his head against my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me. 

“Te amo El, te amo; tell me, my love.” 

“M-Mirage is sexy…

Octane pulled back, shaking his head before pouncing onto my chest, hammering his little fists against the muscle. “I hate you sometimes you dork, you had me worried!” 

I couldn’t help but let out a choked wheeze, continuing to tackle the smaller man into the sheets. “You’re too innocent for your own good Tav. And I wasn’t lying about earlier, Mirage is sexy; although he's not a professional nub rubber yet.”

The Spaniard drew in breath from his teeth, whistling slightly. “I’m gonna ignore how wrong that sounded Elliot-

“Hey,” 

“Hmm?”

“You know I love you a lot right?” I say from under my breath, “Like too much for my own good?” 

Grabbing my face he peppered my paler skin with plenty of his little kisses, tracing over my features with the tips of his fingers.   
“Cutie,” He whispers, pulling away with a grin. “I love you more Elliot.”


End file.
